


Progress

by paynesgrey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Morgana practices to improve her magic.





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Series 3 and Series 4. Written for the "absent" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

There was little Morgana could do for her sister now. She cared for her as much as she could, and though Morgause’s power still hummed with some strength, her physical body was not as lucky. Her lovely face - well, Morgause assured her it was just beauty, that everyone would lose the luster of their youth eventually. Perhaps, Morgana thought, her sister was too weak to be angry about her situation.

Perhaps she already knew death was upon her.

It scared her; Morgause had slept so much that Morgana was afraid her sister would slip from her before their plans were recognized.

Morgana knew she had to continue what her sister could not do. She couldn’t just observe how Morgause worked magic anymore. She had to _learn_ it.

In Morgause's absence, Morgana took advantage of the books and tools they salvaged from Morgause’s old castle to this new one, where Morgana was left alone to practice her magic. Once in awhile, her uncle would stop by, giving her news on what Arthur was up to. Mostly, Morgana was distracted while he spoke, but she did try to pay attention without brushing him off as indifference.

“You are getting stronger, milady,” Agravaine told her once before he departed from their home.

She looked up from her books, the candlelight reflecting against her dark hair. She nodded, taking pride in his words. “Yes,” she answered. She held up her hand and made a sweeping motion with her arm. She felt the power burst within her, and her uncle stared into her eyes with a gleaming smile. Every candle was quickly extinguished, and then they burst aflame again with more energy and heat.

Morgana shared in her uncle’s satisfied smirk. “Soon, I will be more than ready to burn Camelot to the ground.”  



End file.
